


Lover lover lover

by Fayr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other, Succubus Buffy, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayr/pseuds/Fayr
Summary: Set during "A New Man". Instead of turning Giles into a demon, Ethan Rayne has decidedly hornier plans to mess with the Scoobies. Namely, unleashing a Succubus that looks just like Buffy.Buffy/Everyone. Overall Buffy/Giles.
Relationships: Anya Jenkins/Buffy Summers, Riley Finn/Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Willow Rosenberg/Buffy Summers, Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins, Xander Harris/Buffy Summers, anya jenkins/buffy summers/xander harris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a PWP but I accidentally 10k. Releasing in installments.

"I really, really, really don't want to talk to you," Buffy said. Her hand was on her hip, her elbow popped out at an annoyed angle.

"I know, love," Ethan Rayne said. He moved his foot into the jamb of the door before Buffy could slam it in his face. "But I want to talk to you."

"Move it or lose it."

"Hear me out."

Buffy shook her head, thoughtlessly opening the door to her dorm room wider in her frustration. "No? Why would I do that? Actually, why wouldn't I just call Giles so he can break your legs?"

"I hardly think you need an old man to break my legs for you."

"No, but he really wants to do it."

"I bet he does," Ethan said with a wry, almost proud smile. "Ol' Ripper loves to hold a grudge."

Buffy sighed. "What do you want, Ethan?"

"I'd like to take you out."

"And I'd like to never see you again. We good?"

"Please, Slayer, I come in the spirit of friendship."

"Does that mean we're getting matching tattoos again?"

"Only if the night goes particularly well."

Buffy rolled her eyes and moved to close the door.

"Wait," Ethan said, reaching his hand out. For the first time he dropped his smug manner and a glimpse of fear shone through his features. "I need your help."

"You have five seconds."

"There's someone, some thing, actually, that's been following me for the last few days. It's tough and I'm not exactly the physical type, I'm more about the brains than the brawn, which is to say that it would be difficult for me to handle on my own."

"Two seconds."

"And I thought, perhaps, that if this something was convinced that I was a close, personal friend of the slayer that it would be disinclined to harm me in any way."

"Pass," Buffy said, folding her arms across her chest.

"All you have to do is let me buy you an expensive dinner, drive you around town, and look like you care if I live or die."

Buffy smiled. "As much as I was just wishing for someone to come and take me away from my statistics homework, that sounds about as fun as getting teeth pulled. I'm not helping you, so get out of here before I do decide to call Giles."

"Have I mentioned that I am excellent in statistics?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes. That was my focus in school. It's actually what made me want to pursue chaos as a long term occupation. All those numbers are just so... Orderly." He shuddered.

"You'll help me with my homework."

"I know  _ Giles _ can't. He's languages. No head for maths."

Buffy pursed her lips, a frown creasing her forehead. Finally, she spoke.

"I want sushi. A lot of sushi."

"You shall have it," Ethan said. "Might want to change first though."

Buffy scowled, looking down at her pajamas. "Don't move," she said, closing the door behind her.

Ethan smiled, satisfied to be getting his way. He fingered the folded page in his pocket, a thick calfskin parchment that he'd spent the last several hours etching a complicated set of runes onto.

Buffy opened the door, now sporting a thick sweater and jeans, her hair thrown into a quick but artfully messy bun. Ethan reached forward, slowly, so as not to startle her, and touched his fingertip to her cheek.

"Eyelash," he said, offering it to her.

Buffy scowled, closing her dorm room door and locking it behind her. As her back was turned, Ethan carefully tucked the eyelash into the parchment, which he then concealed in his palm.

"Shall we?" He said, leaning against the door frame. The page slid from his palm into the crack between the door and the frame, slipping into her room.

"Don't make me regret this."

"Of course not."

* * *

The parchment fluttered to the floor, where it unfolded itself, a poisonous flower in bloom. A soft, pink mist emanated from it as it dissolved into a puddle of bubbling white slime. From the puddle a single delicate hand emerged, followed by an arm, and shortly, a woman crawled from the pool. Exhausted by her birth, she turned to lay on the carpeted floor, her naked body slicked with sweat and her blonde hair fanned out beneath her. She breathed deeply, her hands traveling over her new skin. She smiled, enjoying the feeling of this new form, so young and strong. This would do nicely for the mission she had been created for. On her arm glinted a bangle, lit by a red jewel.

Pulling her hair back from her face, the new Buffy laughed softly to herself.

* * *

Exhausted from another long day of pretending that she wasn't still in love with Oz, Willow trudged back to her dorm. 

Her days were so tiring now, after all the pretending, except when she was studying magic with Tara. That was the only time she really forgot that she was still in love with Oz, and then she felt a weird and stomach-hurty guilt after that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Especially since the only reason she left most nights was because Tara had a single room so there wasn't anywhere for Willow to crash unless she was going to sleep in Tara's bed which also made her stomach feel weird? More in a nervous way than a guilty way, but she still didn't like it. Except maybe she did, a little. She twisted her hands on the strap of her messenger bag. It was for the best that she slept in her room. Someone had to keep an eye on Buffy, or she tended to get really wrapped up in her new boyfriend. 

Willow pulled the key from her bag and opened the door on autopilot, lost in her thoughts.

"Don't you look fancy," she said to Buffy, who was preening in front of the mirror. 

Instead of studying for the test she had been complaining about for the last week, she was dressed to go out. Her hair was tied up in one of those complicated buns that she liked, the loose strand of hair at the nape of her neck coiling between her bare shoulder blades, exposed by her slinkiest silver halter top. She was even wearing her nice leather pants, not the ones she was okay getting monster goop all over while she was slaying. Willow must have caught her right before she intended to leave, as her feet were bare. Willow wanted to be irritated with her, but instead felt a grudging happiness that she had better plans than moping around the room, like some people.

"Hey, Wil," Buffy said, flashing a dazzling smile over her shoulder. She was wearing a bracelet on her upper arm that Willow had never seen before.

"What happened to studying?"

"I’ve decided against it."

"Buffy," Willow tutted.

"I have more important plans tonight," Buffy said, adding a layer of gloss to her lips and smacking them softly together. She gave herself one last satisfied look over in the mirror.

"Just don't complain to me if you fail the test." Willow closed the door and set her bag on her desk, then moved to her bed to kick off her shoes. She pulled up her long skirt to unlace her boots, hiking it over her knees, but stopped when she noticed Buffy staring at her. "What?"

"You have great legs," Buffy said.

"Thanks?"

"I mean it, Wil," Buffy said, smiling her flirty smile. She stepped over and knelt at Willow's feet. She pulled Willow's foot into her lap and began to unknot her laces.

"You feeling okay?" Willow asked. Buffy was being weird, and Buffy was wearing new jewelry, and you could only be a witch that was best friends with the slayer for so long without learning to put two and two together.

"I feel great," Buffy said. "How about you?"

"Where'd you get the bracelet?"

Buffy's eyes flashed for a second, but then the flirty smile was back. "No more talking."

Willow opened her mouth to ask what exactly that meant, but then Buffy was kissing her. It tasted like cherry lipgloss - Willow's cherry lipgloss, she knew Buffy took it - but under that she tasted like melted ice cream, and the incense that Tara burned while they meditated, and sunshine. Willow sighed, feeling herself go soft and pliant. Buffy's hand cupped her face and her tongue slipped into Willow's mouth to trace her insides, to map her soul and taste every piece of her. Buffy pulled back and Willow whimpered.

"I'm so lucky," Buffy said. "You're on my list."

"List?" Willow asked.

Buffy gently shushed her. "Don't worry, pretty girl."

"Pretty?" Willow mumbled.

"Very pretty," Buffy said, tucking a lock of hair behind Willow's ear. She went back to removing Willow's boots, then her striped socks.

"You're pretty."

"Lie back," Buffy said, and Willow thought that was a great idea. 

Buffy climbed on top of her, meeting Willow's smile with her own. They kissed lazily, drunkenly, Willow's hands resting on the small of Buffy's back. Buffy's hand traced the length of Willow's neck, and moved down to cup her breast, her thumb gliding over the nipple in a practiced motion. Willow gasped. It had been a while since anyone had done that. Buffy's mouth moved to her ear and she gently bit the shell of it, exactly where Willow liked.

"Oh," Willow exhaled. Everything felt really, really good. Buffy laughed softly into Willow's ear and it sent a tingle down her spine. 

Her legs were wrapped around Buffy's waist, her skirt pulled up to her thighs so she could feel the cool leather on her skin. Willow moved her hands up Buffy's back and undid the bows holding her tiny halter top to her body, and it fluttered down in a silver twinkle, revealing her breasts. Smiling, Buffy peeled away Willow's shirt, and their bare skin was pressed together. 

Buffy was soft, her body yielding, touchable in a way Oz's hadn't been. Something about her felt right in Willow's hands. She wrapped her arms around Buffy and squeezed her closer, finding her mouth again in a kiss, and Buffy closed her arms around Willow too, and it was like they melted into each other for a moment. It was lipgloss, too. Willow wanted to only kiss people with lipgloss on for the rest of her life.

Buffy's hands moved to her ass and lifted Willow's hips up to push them together. She shifted her weight to one hand and held Willow still in the air with the other, her hips grinding against her, and Willow could feel her strength and the rivets of her pants through the thin, wet layer of her panties. Willow made a desperate sound that she had never heard herself make before, so Buffy did it again, and again until Willow cried out. With a triumphant grin, Buffy set her down. As soon as she was free Willow reached under the hem of her skirt and hooked her thumbs around her panties, wiggling out of them as quickly as she could. 

Buffy's mouth was on her pussy immediately, like she had been waiting for it. Her cherry flavored lips sucked Willow's clit into her mouth and her melted ice cream tongue went to work, sending lightning bolts across Willow's skin. She overloaded in seconds, electricity crackling through her body and into her hands, gripping the sheets for dear life. Willow shuddered in pleasure, and her last thought before she lost consciousness was that she might be gay.

* * *

The new Buffy washed her face and reapplied her makeup. She needed to look fresh for her next stop, and she had a lot of work to do before Ethan returned. She fished Willow's room key out of her bag, pausing to examine the bundle of sage she found in the pocket.

Willow was collapsed on the bed, naked except for the skirt tangled around her waist. She appeared to be sleeping soundly, and Buffy completed the appearance by tucking a blanket around her. She gently kissed Willow's forehead.

"Goodbye, lover. I'm off to meet a friend."

Buffy turned down the lights and locked the door behind her as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday was their scheduled sex day, as opposed to the two times a week they were expected to have spontaneous sex, so Anya was quite irritated at the knocking on the door.

"Make them go away," she said.

"You're gonna have to move for me to do that."

"Maybe they'll just leave." Anya was very comfortable in Xander's lap, with his long arms snug around her.

"We can only hope," Xander said, kissing her. Anya really liked kissing Xander. Not too gentle, but not too rough. Perfectly firm kissing. 

The continued knocking was distracting her from her exquisitely firm kisses.

"Guys, it's me," Buffy called from outside.

Xander sighed. "It's probably important."

"I'm important," Anya replied.

Xander stood, cradling her in his arms for a moment before depositing her onto the bed. How rude of him to display his masculine strength while also making it known that there was to be no more kissing. She watched the exposed muscles under his tank top coiling back and forth as he moved, sexy and animalistic. He always reminded her of a particular strain of underground demon with translucent skin, but she guessed that this would go in the category of things that sounded nice in her head but would be upsetting to say aloud. Humans.

"Hey Buffster, how goes it?"

"Xander, I needed to talk to you,” Buffy said, barging into their love nest. 

“You came to the right place,” Xander said.

“Something’s up with Willow. She’s acting really weird.”

Xander visibly snapped to attention. Anya rolled her eyes. Willow was strange, when would they accept it?

“Weird how?”

"It's hard to explain, I just think you should come with me." She shot a look at Anya. "Alone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anya said.

"You wouldn't understand."

Anya rose from the bed, feeling a flare of anger. She could feel Xander start to open his mouth to calm her, but she glared at him until he shut it. "Really? It's not like I'm an ex-demon that knows more than you about magic or anything."

"Anya-"

"Don't Anya me," she said. Anya was building up a rhythm, about to work up a real tirade on a rude woman that stood between her and a much needed lovemaking and had the absolute gall to act as if Anya was the one being unreasonable, when she noticed the cuff around Buffy's upper arm. A slim silver band with a red, tear shaped jewel. Anya stopped short, swallowing hard. "Where did you get that bracelet?"

Buffy frowned and looked nonchalantly at her arm. "I've always had this."

"Xander, step away from her."

"What's going on?" Xander asked. Anya gripped the back of his shirt and tried to pull him backwards, but his attractive bulk made him unmovable.

"Man. I just cannot catch a break," Buffy said. She huffed, then took a long stride towards Anya, knocking her off balance and sweeping her down into a dip. Buffy's arm around Anya's waist and a hand on her jaw, she planted a rough kiss on her. The immediate tingly headrush confirmed what Anya already knew. The cuff was one worn by a family of succubi, trained soul stealers, that could be contracted for assassinations. Their deadliest trait was that anyone they kissed became immediately infatuated with them and was unable to resist any order they gave.

"Uh oh," Anya said dreamily.

Xander stared at them, wide eyed. "What just happened?"

"It's our little secret," Buffy said, her lips curling into a catlike smile. Anya knew that she was under a magical influence, but couldn't help the little shiver of delight that went through her. Though they were the same size, she felt attractively small and fragile in Buffy's strong arms. She could feel the corded muscle in her biceps when she rested her hands on them. Buffy guided them upwards, still holding Anya's body to her own.

"Anya?" Xander said. 

"Run away," Anya sighed, looking deep into Buffy's lovely green eyes.

"Let go of her."

"Make me."

"Please fight over me," Anya said, looking from one lovely face to the next. She was having trouble remembering something, maybe that was why Xander looked so scared. Buffy tucked a strand of hair behind Anya's ear and she very nearly purred in satisfaction.

"You're not on my list, beautiful," Buffy murmured.

"Why not?" Anya pouted.

Buffy laughed. Her fingers were twirling through Anya's hair, and at some point Anya had wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulders. "Dunno. You'll have to ask Rayne."

" _ Ethan _ Rayne? Are you wearing a Cassanova costume under this? Buffy, you're under a spell."

"No telling," Buffy said, winking at Anya.

Anya nodded solemnly.

"Go sit in the bed," Buffy said, untangling herself from Anya's arms. She smacked Anya's ass as she turned away.

"It's like my favorite dream met my worst nightmare in here," Xander said. "Just tell me what's going on."

"What if I don't?" Buffy said, sauntering towards him.

Xander’s expression was a mixture of fear and delight. It was a very delicate expression and as someone that was often told she didn’t emote well, Anya was impressed. She looked from Buffy’s legs in her incredibly tight pants to Xander’s exposed shoulders and wasn’t sure which of them she’d like to have sex with first. Perhaps both at the same time? What a lovely thought.

“Buffy, hi, it’s me, Xander? You look like you want to put the moves on me, and we’ve been over that one, remember? Buffy no kissy Xander. Buffy kissy Riley. Xander kissy Anya,” Xander said, backing away from Buffy. He reached the wall and flattened out against it.

“I guess I changed my mind,” Buffy said. She leaned into him, pressing her hands up against the wall on either side of his head. 

Xander laughed nervously. “I, uh. Wow it is warm in here. Can I just say for the record-”

“Shut up,” Buffy said, pulling him into a kiss by the back of his neck. Surprisingly Anya enjoyed watching them kiss. She generally didn’t even like when other women looked at Xander, but watching him kiss Buffy had become incredibly sexually appealing. Watching Xander’s tall, broad form wrap around her smaller one ignited something within her that she had not expected to feel. Xander dug his fingers into the skin of Buffy’s exposed back until they went white at the tips. Buffy stood so tall to kiss him that the heels of her boots had left the ground and she leaned on her tiptoes.

“Shutting up,” Xander said.

“Can we have sex now?” Anya asked. “Preferably the three of us.”

“Yeah. Yep. Yeah. Please?” Xander fumbled.

“Bed,” Buffy commanded. Xander stumbled over to the bed and sat quietly down next to Anya, folding his hands nervously in his lap.

“What’s happening now?” He whispered.   


“I think we’re about to have a threesome,” Anya whispered back.

“Awesome,” Xander said, grinning. “Why though?”

“I’m not allowed to tell you.”

“Cool, cool.”

Buffy stood before them, resting her hand on her chin, apparently deep in thought. “I like you both, but only Xander is on my list.”

_ “I  _ made the list.”

Anya swatted him.

“Xander,” Buffy said, pointing. “Strip.”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Anya threw her hands up in the air with the unfairness of it all, as Xander jumped to his feet, already unzipping his fly. Xander threw his shirt over his head and into the corner of his room where his laundry rested. His jeans fell to around his ankles and he kicked them off and under the bed.

“Those too,” Buffy said.

Xander paused for a moment before shimmying out of his boxers. Anya looked him up and down the way she loved to do. From the floor to his long legs, up to his round butt, to where his hard cock stood at attention, up the muscles of his torso, to where his hands were nervously fidgeting with his hair. She made eye contact with Buffy just in time to see that she was doing the same. Buffy winked at Anya, and dropped to her knees. She watched as Buffy kissed the tip of his penis, her tongue sneaking out to make a slow circle around the head, before sucking it into her mouth. Xander gasped and tipped his head back.

Standing, Anya slipped her dress over her head, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Silently she moved behind Xander and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel Buffy’s head moving back and forth, and Xander relaxing into her arms even as his stomach muscles tightened. Anya kissed the skin between Xander’s shoulder blades and set one hand on top of Buffy’s head.

“Slow down,” Anya said.

Buffy reached up and braced herself against Xander’s thighs. She slowed to the point that she almost wasn’t moving, but still kept a steady rhythm under Anya’s hand.

“You’re killin’ me,” Xander said, his voice strained. Anya shushed him and rubbed a circle into his pectoral. He reached his arms behind him and grabbed Anya roughly by the hips, his thumbs digging in so hard that she might have bruises later, if she was lucky. Buffy worked at a slow, immovable pace, and Xander melted into the two of them, suspended by their bodies. His hips stuttered in little unconscious jerks, seeking Buffy’s patient mouth every time she pulled away. A soft groan escaped his lips.

“Soon,” Anya said.

“Real soon,” Xander agreed. Buffy murmured around Xander’s cock, and he shuddered in Anya’s arms. “Real real soon.”

His breathing became ragged and only a second later his body stiffened, his hips jerking forward hard and his fingers digging into Anya. He let out a soft cry, then collapsed into Anya, nearly knocking her over. Flustered, she guided his falling body onto the bed, then turned to face Buffy.

“That was… something,” Anya said.

“Yeah,” Buffy said, still on her knees.

“Do you want to do that to me now?” Anya asked, brightly.

Buffy smiled. “Wish I could.”

“But I’m not on the list.”

“No, you’re not.”

“... What  _ can _ you do?”

Buffy pursed her lips thoughtfully, and Anya tapped her toes. Finally, Buffy spoke. “Strip.”

Anya popped her bra off and slipped out of her panties. Buffy stood and moved to the chair where Anya and Xander had been kissing before she stepped in and made everything much sexier. Buffy sprawled in the chair and reached a hand out to Anya. She took the hand and Buffy spun her into her lap, adjusting Anya’s limbs until she sat with her knees over Buffy’s legs, spread and bared to the room. Buffy’s arm wrapped around her waist as hers had around Xander’s, and the other hand cupped Anya’s breast. 

“Touch yourself.”

A thrill went through Anya, both at her words and at the feel of her breath on Anya’s shoulder. Buffy placed a kiss there, then the crook of Anya’s neck. Almost without noticing, Anya’s hand dropped between her legs and she stroked the lips of her pussy with her fingers.

“I want you to touch me,” Anya said. Her fingers were already wet, and she parted easily at their touch.

“I can’t, beautiful. Or you’ll end up like him.”

Anya’s hand stilled. Something in her mind started to rear its head against the haze of sex. “What do you mean?”

“I took his soul,” Buffy said, kissing up Anya’s neck. She nipped gently and Anya gasped.

“He needs that. He’ll die without it,” she said, trying to feel outraged.

“Not right away. If he gets it back soon he’ll be fine.”

“Well, give it back then!”

“That’s not up to me.”

“Who’s it up to?”

“Buffy.”

“Buffy can save him?”

“Yeah,” Buffy said, smiling.

“Buffy saves everyone,” Anya said.

The Buffy underneath her leaned forward and kissed her, her lips so incredibly soft that Anya’s head spun. Her hand moved on its own again, her fingers gliding across the slick skin of her pussy, then dipping in. She crooked her fingers, reaching them inside herself and pressing gently against the knot of her g-spot. The heel of her hand pressed into her clit, and she bucked her hips up into it. 

“Good girl,” Buffy whispered. 

Anya whined. Her hips pushed up into her hand, and her fingers pushed into herself. Buffy bit into her neck, and she pressed that much harder, moved her hips that much faster. She felt her mouth drop open and her lips curl as her orgasm crept closer, warmth crawling out from her pussy into her stomach, to her heart fluttering in her chest. Buffy's hand kneaded her breast, flicking the nipple maddeningly. She felt herself approaching the edge, her hand moving hard and fast, and she came so hard that it knocked the breath from her lungs. A wave of pleasure spread out from her center and she relaxed into it, letting out a long sigh. Buffy's arms crossed around her and held her close as she rode it out, gently kissing the spot just behind her ear. Anya felt more than heard herself making little sounds and Buffy patiently shushing her. 

As Anya came down she also started to remember who she was with, and what had happened. Her body felt safe, even comfortable in Buffy's grip, but her mind was telling her to brace herself.

"What's going on?" Anya asked.

"You already know." 

"Are you trying to kill Xander?"

"No. Not him or anyone else."

"What about me?"

Buffy smiled. "I like you. I wanted you to be happy."

"Thank you," Anya said tersely. She stood on shaky legs. She was half tempted to cover herself with her dress, but her body still stubbornly insisted that the woman meant her no harm. Instead she folded her arms self-consciously. "Give Xander his soul back."

Lounging in Xander's armchair like a queen, Buffy shook her head. "Can't. It's all up to Buffy."

"But you like  _ me _ ."

"I do." Buffy looked her up and down. "I like you very much, but it's not my choice. It's a job."

Just as Anya made up her mind to find a weapon and see if she couldn't get Xander's soul back the old fashioned way, Buffy hopped to her feet. Lightning fast she placed her hand on Anya's cheek and pulled her in for another kiss, a pleasant haze coming over her.

"Relax," Buffy said, and Anya felt calm. "I have one more stop to make. Stay here."

Anya gritted her teeth. Buffy made her way out the basement door. Anya sat on the bed next to Xander's unconscious body. 

At least the sex had been good.


	3. Chapter 3

The succubus in the shape of Buffy approached Giles' flat at a run. In her natural form, in her own dimension, she had wings, and flew like the wind whistling through the caves of hell. The closest she could get on earth was running, and running as the slayer was better than running as a normal mortal. She had one last name on her list to cross off before she could go home.

The sound of her boots echoed through the woods, then over the pavement, then finally in the courtyard leading to Giles' home. Buffy took a moment to straighten herself, smoothing her windswept hair down. She knocked and the door opened under her hand. She stepped silently inside.

Stood opposite the door, his crossbow aimed squarely at her, stood Giles.

"I've just had a rather interesting phone call from Anya."

"What about?"

His steely eyes met hers. "Whatever you've done, whoever you are, undo it."

"No."

A crossbow bolt appeared in the wall next to her head, vibrating. Buffy looked from it and back to Giles.

"You're not going to shoot me," she said.

"And why is that?"

"This is Buffy's body." 

Giles scowled, but didn't release his aim. "You're bluffing."

"Shoot me."

They locked eyes. Giles never lowered his crossbow, but after a few moments Buffy was satisfied. She crouched, the crossbow following her movements, and removed her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked.

"Making myself comfortable."

Buffy closed the door behind her with a soft click, and turned the lock into position. She placed her boots next to her on the floor, then slowly straightened. Still facing away from Giles, she reached up and removed the pin holding her hair in place, letting the hair fall out in a wave down her shoulders. She dropped the pin to the ground and undid the tie around her back holding her top in place, then the tie around her neck, and dropped the scrap of fabric to the floor with the pin. Buffy undid the clasp of her pants and let those fall to the floor as well. She stepped neatly out of them, and now naked, she turned to face Giles. He had the same metallic gaze, but she noticed with a smirk that the crossbow was drooping, as if he'd forgotten he was holding it. 

Buffy held his gaze until he looked away, his face falling in embarrassment. She could see the stiffness in his movements as he tried not to look at her body.

"Ethan is doing this?" He asked.

"Yes." Buffy began to walk toward him, the way she might approach a skittish animal.

"Why?"

Buffy shrugged. "Not my business."

Giles laughed bitterly.

Buffy reached him, placed her hand gently over the crossbow and pushed it aside. Giles resisted for a moment, then relaxed his arm and let the weapon clatter to the floor. Buffy took his arms and folded them around herself, letting her body smooth onto his. The tip of her finger tilted Giles' chin until he was looking at her again. His heart was thudding in his chest, but his hands were still, his breathing even.

"I suppose you're going to…" he said.

"No. Special orders," Buffy answered. " _ You _ have to ask for it."

"Why would I do that?"

"I wonder," she said. She tilted her face to his until their lips were just barely apart, his opening slightly, as if to receive her. "Does Ethan know something about you?"

"You told Anya that Buffy could save us," Giles said, changing the subject. "What did you mean?"

"She's going to have a choice to make. If she makes the right one then the three of you get your souls back."

"You took Willow's too?"

"Yes." 

Giles' grip tightened in anger. Buffy made no move to stop him, and after a moment, he let go of her and stepped away. He was shaking now, with rage that she could taste on her tongue and a crackling arousal she could smell in the air. He turned to his bookshelf and grabbed an antique bottle. It was of no concern to her what he did now. She had him. 

Buffy climbed the stairs to the loft, where Giles' bed was lying in wait. She settled herself over the covers and fanned her hair out attractively behind her, closing her eyes and letting herself doze. 

After some time, Giles ascended the stairs after her. The smell of whiskey greeted her as his footsteps grew closer, but his eyes were dead sober. 

"This isn't…" Giles said. "It's not. I get no gratification from this. But I can't think of another way to… save them. I can't think of anything at all."

Giles knelt next to the bed and took Buffy's hand in his. 

"Buffy, if you're in there… I hope you'll forgive me."

The succubus beckoned him closer with a curl of her finger, and he came to her, covering her slight form with his, and catching her in a sweet, forgetful kiss. In moments his hands were tangled in her hair as she stole the taste of whiskey from his mouth. They parted briefly for the time it took Buffy to pull the sweater over his head, and even that was unbearable. To not be kissing for even a moment. 

This she loved. To be swept up in another's passion, to be desired as air was desired, because to be without was death. The only reason she came to this boring mortal world was because human love and human sex were magnificent. Stupendous. World ending.

Giles undid his fly, pushing his jeans down to free his cock which trailed a feather light touch down her thigh. Buffy wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down, down to where she needed him. He stopped just shy of entering her, trembling with the force of his will.

"Is it… okay?" 

"Giles," Buffy whispered into his ear. "I lied. This body is mine."

He plunged into her, filling her pussy so deeply that she could taste it in the back of her throat, like honey. Together they let out a strangled sound, moans and cries mixing into a sound of only purest need. Giles reached a hand between them and placed his thumb between her folds, stroking her clit in time with his thrusts and surprising her with her own orgasm as it bubbled up from within her. Now her hands were in his hair, her lips gasping for his as she felt her own pleasure build again, and again. What a talented human. She pulled his hand away and sucked her own juices from his fingers and his tempo changed, growing faster and more erratic, pushing her into the mattress.

When Giles came his mouth dropped open, his face relaxing completely, and that's when her magic reached into his body and took the soul from it. He collapsed onto her, so sweetly helpless. The succubus held his body close, murmuring softly to it until it was time to go.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who'd you piss off?" Buffy asked nonchalantly. She was pouring soy sauce from one of those cute little vessels that looked like a miniature teapot into a tiny bowl, before she added in a glob of wasabi and mixed it until the sauce was slightly green. 

"I'm not sure what you mean," Ethan replied, trying to sound injured by her words. 

Buffy shook her head and tasted her chopstick, pleased with the salty-spicy-ness of her concoction. The restaurant Ethan had chosen wasn't the hip new sushi place downtown that she'd wanted to go too, but instead a hole in the wall that she'd never heard of before, where the walls were paneled in black and blue tiles that looked very 80s, and only had one window with a thick velvet curtain drawn across it, completely blocking the view outside. Ethan and she were the only customers that appeared to be human, one booth taken by several green men that were eating a whole raw squid with their hands. The only other occupied table had what may or may not have been a giant snail perched on the ground next to it. It was using chopsticks. Buffy knew it was rude to stare but she really couldn't help it.

"You should see the place on karaoke night."

Buffy's mouth curled as she held in a laugh. Ethan Rayne was certainly a charmer, but the bad ones always were. 

"Statistics," Buffy said, pulling her textbook from her purse and setting it on the table. Ethan's eyebrows raised as she also withdrew a notebook and a silver pen with a pink fluffball on the end.

"Well, this is embarrassing."

"What is?"

"I lied," Ethan said.

Buffy groaned. "My test is on  _ Monday _ ."

"Food's already ordered," Ethan said, grimacing.

"Look, if you don't want me to turn around and march home right now, you can at least tell me what you did to get this thing following you in the first place." Ethan was silent, until she started packing her things back into her bag.

"Fine!" He said, exasperated. "It's a long story."

"You're worried about inconveniencing me now?"

"Fair point. So, there I was, just outside Portland, minding my own business -"

Buffy cleared her throat loudly.

"-  _ conducting _ my own business with a local fertility cult. They had some information that I was interested in, I had some Fyarl ambergris -"

"What?"

"You know, Fyarl demons? Great, big dumb things? Horns?" He fluttered his hand around his forehead, just in case Buffy wasn't sure where horns commonly went.

"Sure," she said, not having a single clue what he was talking about.

"Anyway, we make a trade, and as I'm about to go on my merry way, they decide that they're not happy with the deal anymore, just because Fyarls don't produce ambergris."

"What do they produce?"

"Mucous."

Buffy shuddered.

"So they summoned something up and it's been following me since," he said, taking a long pull from the can he had ordered from the menu. Buffy assumed it was beer, but couldn't be sure since the label was in what she thought might be Russian.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Not sure," he said. "They worship a race of sex demons, but that's more of a treat than a punishment."

"Right," Buffy said, sarcastically. Ethan was looking at her with that mischievous twinkle in his eye again. Thankfully, their food arrived.

* * *

Just past midnight and way later than she wanted to be out, Buffy was finally back at her dorm. After the sushi place, Ethan insisted on driving back and forth across Sunnydale for an hour, "just to be safe." She slid her key into the locked door. Riley had wanted to go out this weekend, so Buffy had wanted to get all her studying done tonight. They had only been dating a few weeks and she already was worried that her "slayer stuff" excuse was wearing thin. If she had her way she'd be spending all her time with him, but it would have to wait a few more days. Buffy was also tired of her slayer stuff excuse. God forbid she spend little time with Riley, her normal, human, age appropriate boyfriend.

Buffy opened the door, quietly so as to not wake Willow, and saw that she was already sitting on her bed. Well,  _ she  _ wasn't, but a girl that looked exactly like her was. The other Buffy was sitting straight up in Buffy's bed, seemingly not minding that the room was dark except for the moonlight outside. Startled, Buffy flicked on the light to be sure that what she was seeing was real. It was. In her own bed, Willow slept soundly.

"Did I miss something?" Buffy asked. She held her bag behind her back and snaked her hand into it to grab a weapon. She first touched her statistics book, but decided against it because it had been so expensive.

"Tons," the other Buffy said.

"Want to catch me up?" Buffy's hand closed around a stake and she set her bag down, stake held loosely at her side.

"No need for that," other Buffy said. "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

"You're the sex demon that's following Rayne?"

"No, I'm the sex demon Ethan Rayne summoned to steal your friends souls while you two ate dinner."

Buffy felt her heart drop from her chest to around her shoes, like someone had just pushed her off a building. Willow was such a light sleeper. Buffy never turned the light on when she came home late, because it was guaranteed to wake Wil. But there she was, sleeping like, well. Like the dead.

"Xander and Giles too," other Buffy said.

"Man, I'd hate to see you fight." It came out on instinct, no heat. Half of her body was screaming for her to shake Willow until she woke, and the other half cried for her to stake the bejesus out of her doppelganger. The two equally hopeless options kept her rooted in place, her stake gripped so tightly that her fingers began to go numb. 

"It's a job," other Buffy said, shrugging. She paused, as if waiting for Buffy to speak. She reached to her bicep and slid a silver bangle down her arm and over her wrist, holding it out before her. "I'll give them back if you take this."

"I'll take it."

"Don't you want to know what will happen to you?"

"I'll take it," Buffy repeated. She held her free hand out and turned it palm up.

The other Buffy smiled and stood. "Your friends all said you would choose right."

"You don't get to talk about them," Buffy snarled.

Other Buffy nodded. She smiled, as if she knew that Buffy was going to say that too. Wordlessly, she took Buffy's upturned hand in her own, and slid the bangle into her wrist.

"It is done."

Buffy lunged forward with her stake, but met only empty air. Other Buffy had dissolved into a puddle of white goo as she spoke the words. From her bed, Willow gave a little gasp, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," she said, sleepily. 

"Hey," Buffy answered, her cheeks burning. 

"I had a weird dream," Willow said. Buffy watched as she went to move the blankets covering herself, but stopped as she realized she was naked. Flustered, Willow pulled her sheet up to her chin, her mouth falling open.

"Succubus!" Buffy hurried out, maybe a bit too loudly. "Lady demon! Looked like me! Not me!"

From Willow's shoulders up to her forehead was an embarrassed red. Her hair struck up in all directions. "Oh! Oh. Yep. Yeah, that makes sense!"

"I'm gonna," Buffy pointed in the general direction of the door. "Pay phone. Gonna call the guys. She, uh,  _ hit _ them too."

"Right!" Willow said.

"Okay!" Buffy said. She scurried out into the hallway, giving Willow time to collect herself. She considered going after Ethan Rayne, but knew he'd be long gone by now. Fanning herself with the collar of her top, she began the long walk to the pay phones in the lobby. She looked at the bangle on her wrist, trying not to picture how her friend's souls had been taken, with a body that looked just like her own. 

It was especially difficult due to the fact that she could now recall the exact details, since the bangle touched her wrist and the demon had put her memories in Buffy's head.


End file.
